another world
by char-anime-fan
Summary: three girls are teleported to another world they know as twilight the girls charlotte, joanna and amy find the ones they were destined to love will they be true. will be oc pairings edward/oc , jacob/oc and seth/oc
1. Chapter 1

Twilight alternate

I don't own twilight or the characters but I own my three ocs Amy, charlotte and Joanna. And Bella is not in my one and not charlotte from twilight.

Chapter 1

"Amy don't throw the glitter at us." Joanna yelled as she and Charlotte packed theirs and Amy's bags so they could leave to go on holiday.

"I wish you would stop that." Charlotte whispered to her friends as they disappeared in a red light. They appeared in in a room with turquoise covered walls as someone knocked on the door.

"Charlotte, Joanna, Amy are you girls okay?" a man asked through the door. The three girls looked at each other and then Charlotte and Joanna looked to their friend and spoke through their eyes. "Yes we're fine." Amy replied to the voice then she opened the door.

"Ready for your first day at your new school?" the man asked.

"Yes we are." Amy replied as she walked out the room in black jeans and skeleton top. Joanna walked out wearing her adventure time dress and charlotte walked out of the room wearing her pink jumper and black skirt.

"You three look confused its me Charlie your cop dad." Charlie said at their looks of confusion after they left the room. "Oh yeah dad how are you?" Charlotte asked their 'dad' as she realized they weren't in their reality now.

"I'm fine now I have a surprise for you three they are outside now." Charlie said and the girls ran outside. There was three cars one was a Morris minor 1000, another a Morris minor pick-up truck and the third was a Chevy pick-up truck. Charlotte went to the Morris minor 1000, Amy went for the Morris minor pick-up truck and Joanna went for the Chevy pick-up truck. They all ran and gave their dad Charlie a hug and they said "thank you " after they ran back to their cars and left for school after Charlie told them how to get to the school.

After they got to school and got everything settled they went to their first class which is English so their teacher Mr Mason asked them to introduce themselves to the class. "Her name is Charlotte swan, the one with the waist length golden blonde hair and she is very shy. My name is Amy swan you mess with Charlotte or Joanna you mess with me." Amy said then Joanna said "My name is Joanna swan and the same goes for me you mess with Charlotte or Amy you mess with me." then they all sat down in their seat which were next to each other. the class ended then they had government with Mr Jefferson who said the same as their English teacher. the girls repeated what they said in the first lesson along with the third class they had with Mr Varner which was Trigonometry and the class before lunch which was Spanish with Mrs Goff. During lunch Charlotte noticed a table of beautiful looking people and one with bronze coloured hair. He suddenly looked up and into her eyes then Charlotte looked away as she asked Amy to get her some food as she walked over to the bronze haired boy at the table.

"Hello can we sit over here please." Charlotte whispered as she stared into the handsome boys eyes.

"Yes." he replied as he got them to make room for her and her sisters, Charlotte sat down as Amy and Joanna came over to the table with their food. Charlotte sat next to the boy her eyes locked with as her sisters sat opposite her at the table Amy and Joanna spoke to each other completely forgetting about their shy sister who looked at her food and sighed. the boy she sat next to whispered to her "what is your name?" she was startled that he spoke to her repying with her own whisper "my name is Charlotte Swan what yours?" and he looked at her and replied "my name is Edward Cullen." and as they locked eyes again an angelic voice said "hello whats your next class? my name is Alice Cullen" Alice said as she looked at Charlotte. "well it's biology 2 with Mr Banner." she said just before the lunch bell rang.

In biology with Mr Banner who also asked them to introduce themselves and they repeated what they said a fourth time told the girls to take a seat. Charlotte sat next to Edward in biology. after biology the three sisters had gym with coach Clapp who asked them to introduce themselves and to do the gymnastics part together. they did and they done the gymnastics and the actual lesson perfectly.


	2. Chapter 2

Another world

Chapter 2

The girls left school and they went home and they spoke to their Charlie. "Hey dad." Charlotte said as she looked for something to cook for dinner. "Hey girls can you go down to la push to see Billy and Jacob and thank them for your car and trucks." Charlie asked them. "Yeah we will go now quickly." Amy replied enthusiastically as she dragged Charlotte and Joanna to her Morris minor pick-up truck and drove down to La Push.

When they arrived Jacob Black and another boy who Joanna new as Seth was waiting outside for them. "Hey Amy, Charlotte and Joanna it's been so long since I last saw you." Jacob said looking at Amy, Charlotte and Joanna. "Yeah we know and thank you for the car and our trucks." Amy said and then they saw Billy and they ran to give the man a hug and said "thank you and sorry we have to leave just after we got here Charlotte has to make chilli for dinner and we have to do the rice." Joanna said. So the three girls went back after they said bye. They got home and they made dinner and sat at the table talking to Charlie about their day and said night and they went to bed.

Two weeks after Charlotte, Amy and Joanna started at their new school some days some of the Cullen's weren't at school and some of those days Edward wasn't at school Charlotte missed him but didn't let anyone know she felt that way the same as today Edward wasn't in so she spoke to Alice and Jasper Cullen instead of Amy and Joanna because all Amy could speak about was Jacob and Joanna spoke about Seth. The three girls went home after the bell signalled they could leave.

They went home and Joanna thought 'Friday tomorrow and then it's fun time' then she looked at Amy and they both looked at Charlotte with worried looks on their faces "are you okay Charlotte? You are normally adding to the conversation." Joanna and Amy asked Charlotte as they opened the door to their house as they went to the kitchen to cook their dinner and then the phone rang making them jump. "Amy, Joanna can you finish cooking and I will grab the phone." Charlotte asked her sisters. "okay." They replied. Charlotte picked the phone up "hello who is this." She said into the phone. Charlotte's eyes went wide in surprise as she recognised the voice that replied. "Hey its Edward remember." "Yes so what's up?" charlotte questioned "nothing my sister told me you looked worried." Edward replied "no I wasn't." she said back. "I don't believe that for a second and I'm fine, see you tomorrow." Edward said "bye Edward." Then Charlotte put the phone down.

"I'm home girls." Charlie yelled into the kitchen. "Welcome back." Charlotte said as she went into the lounge with her sisters Amy and Joanna and carrying the plates full of food and giving Charlie his plate they sat in front of the television. When they finished Charlotte took the plates to the kitchen and cleaned up. Charlotte went up to have a shower she said night to Charlie and Amy and Joanna she did some homework and then when her head hit the pillow she fell asleep.

Charlotte woke up to Amy and Joanna yelling at her to get up. Charlotte chucked her hair up in a ponytail and put on her black dress with white dots as she grabbed a pancake gave Charlie a hug and then left before her sisters. She drove to the school just as everyone else arrived she parked, got out and as she locked the car door a truck was racing towards her as she turned around she felt strong arms wrap around her waist and she felt her head lean against a hard chest shielding her and a loud crash. Charlotte looked up and she saw Edward Cullen's face and she blushed and looked down and then looked in front of him and saw the truck and the dent in the front of it and she whispered "Thank you." And he looked down at her and smiled as the Charlie and her sisters arrived.


	3. Chapter 3

Twilight alternate

Chapter 3

"Thank god you're okay." Amy and Joanna whispered at the same time while they hugged their youngest sister. "Amy I thought you were the devil." Charlotte said back as Charlie and a different doctor walked in to check on her. "So you're the youngest everyone's been talking about." The doctor said. "Charlotte this is Doctor Carlisle Cullen." Charlie said to his youngest daughter. "Is Edward okay, because he put a dent in the van that almost hit me." Charlotte spoke quietly as Doctor Cullen used a light to check she's okay. "It was just your imagination, Charlie she is fine now excuse me Charlie." Carlisle said just before he left. "I'm going to go for a little walk alone." Charlotte said as she got up and left. While Charlotte was walking she heard Edward and Doctor Cullen's voices just around the corner. Charlotte stopped and hid behind the corner "That was reckless Edward you could've given us away, you could have put us all in danger." Doctor Cullen said "I couldn't just let her die now could i?" Edward replied that's when she decided to walk up to them "Edward hey." They jumped and looked in her direction. "Oh and thanks Edward I appreciate you saving me from being flattened." Charlotte said as she blushed a light pink on her cheeks. "See you later Charlotte." Edward replied as he and Doctor Cullen walked away from her in different directions.

Charlotte walked back to her dad and her sisters Amy and Joanna so they could go home. On their way back Charlotte thought about Edward and the fact that her and her sisters know that they are vampires and was thinking how she should tell him and his family. She thought about what happened in the movies and the books and how they travelled into a different world in the blink of an eye. "we should tell them that we know and you should tell Jacob and Seth that they are werewolves if you truly love them." Charlotte said to her sisters in a harsh whisper. "Okay we will tomorrow as long as you tell Edward first." Joanna said to her little sister. "Okay I promise." Charlotte replied to her sisters.

That night Charlotte dreamt of Edward and Joanna dreamt of Seth and Amy dreamt of Jacob. Charlotte woke up with a start in the middle of the night and she thought she was being stared at by Edward, but when she turned the lamp on he was gone. Charlotte blinked and then turned the light of to sleep once again.

She woke up, and she got ready to go to school it was Tuesday so she woke her sisters up and then Charlie as she went and made breakfast, they heard a beep outside Charlie went to open the door and Edward was on the other side of the door "I'm here to take Charlotte to school." Edward said so charlotte grabbed her backpack and she gave Charlie a hug and said "See you later dad and see you at school soon Amy, Jo don't be too late." Charlotte yelled as Edward dragged her to his car. "Are you sure you family is okay with this." She asked as she got in the car "I don't know but I don't care I'm going to keep an eye on you." Edward replied "Okay." Charlotte said back as they arrived at school they got out the car and everyone stared at them Charlotte got really self-conscious and she said "They are all staring and you family is staring at me to." Charlotte said "don't worry about them and do you want to meet my family on Friday?" was Edwards reply "Yeah okay." Was all she said back and then they got on separate buses for the school trip. Where they all wondered around and Edward got a little irritated and Charlotte knew it was because he can't read her thoughts otherwise he wouldn't have asked all those questions about her life before they arrived. It was Wednesday so two days away and then she would meet them properly since Edward stopped sitting with his family.

Two days later after school finished Charlotte went to get changed, Edward arrived and knocked on the door, Charlie answered the door "Charlotte, Edwards here." Charlie called up the stairs. "Why don't you come in and wait so what are you going to do?" Charlie asked Edward. "Just going to introduce Charlotte to my family." Edward said. "Don't worry I won't let anything happen to her." Edward spoke in an assuring tone. As Charlotte walked down the stairs talking to her sisters who were in la push she put the phone down and gave Charlie a hug and said "See you soon dad." She gave him a kiss on the cheek before Edward dragged her out the door. "So why did you drag me?" Charlotte questioned Edward as she got in his car. As they drove Charlotte unwound the windows and said "Edward you and your family are vampires, you don't drink human blood and you sparkle in the sun." "How did you know this?" Edward said. "It may sound strange to you but me, Amy and Joanna aren't from this world, where we come from there is nothing supernatural, only the odd dreams about the future." Charlotte replied "and in my world you are in 5 books and 5 movies. Edward you can read minds, Alice can see the future just not wolves and it always changes, and Jasper calms those around him." Charlotte said to Edward. "Well you know a lot don't you?" Edward asked her. "Yes I do." she said back to Edward. "We are here now." Edward said as he got out of his car and round to her side in the blink of her eyes and he helped her out of the car.


	4. Chapter 4

Another world

Chapter 4

After Edward helped Charlotte get out of the car he asked her "Have you eaten anything." "No." She replied as they walked up to his door. "Well this is my home." Edward said as he took Charlottes hand and showed her around downstairs then as he led her up the stairs he said "I told them not to do this." Edward brought her to the kitchen where she saw Carlisle, Esme and Emmett and Rosalie all cooking. "Hey." Esme said "We are cooking Italian." Carlisle said "hope you're hungry." Rosalie said as she gave Charlotte a kind smile. "Oh i am though i know you are vampires and don't eat human food i really appreciate this." Charlotte said and then she asked "Edward do you have a piano?" "Yes i do i will show you when i finish showing you around." and they left Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett in the kitchen in shock.

Edward led her towards the Edward led her towards a door as he opened the door he said "This is my room, not what you expected is it?" "it is like i said books and tv." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and the said "Piano." Edward took her downstairs again and took her to the piano then she sat on the stool and started playing moonlight sonata, Rosalie, Emmett and Esme and Carlisle finished cooking and brought her food down in a bowl when Charlotte started playing Beethoven. They walked to the piano while Charlotte played when Alice and Jasper walked in and stood next to them. "I told you she was good didn't i." Alice whispered just so the others could hear.

Charlotte knew they were standing behind her watching and listening. So when she finished and told her that was great she replied with "thank you." They she graciously took the bow and started eating as Edward played her a song on the piano. When Edward was done playing someone knocked on the Cullen's door "Its just Amy and Joanna." Charlotte said as Alice went to answer the door. When Alice opened the door Amy and Joanna said Charlotte we bought you a change of clothes oh and see you later and don't worry if the same thing happens like you know we will tell him you are spending the night here with Alice." Amy and Joanna said . "Okay thanks tell him i love him for me please." Charlotte replied so Amy and Joanna nodded then left. So Charlotte got changed and they spoke until it was night and there was the storm. "You ready." Charlotte said as Edward bent down to give her a piggy back ride to the clearing.

Charlotte kept her eyes open for the scenery zooming past her and the rush it gave her. When they reached the clearing Charlotte asked if she could play. "No its to dangerous for you to play with us." Rosalie said since she really liked Charlotte and didn't want her to get hurt. "Fine since you say it like that Rosalie." Charlotte replied and just watched the too fast ball get hit every time the thunder and lightning hit. Just as the game got interesting Charlotte sensed the three vampires walking closer to the clearing then she looked at Alice and Edward. "Alice, Edward they are here." Charlotte yelled and all their jaws drop. "Victoria, James and Laurent have arrived." Charlotte yelled as they all rushed over to her. Just as they got up to her Victoria, James and Laurent arrived. "We heard someone playing a ball game and wondered if we could join in." Laurent said. "Charlotte put your hair down." Edward said "Okay." Charlotte replied as she let her long hair flow down to her waist.

"This is my family Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Charlotte, Edward, Jasper and Emmett and we would be glad to play a game of base ball with you Charlotte on our team and throwing the ball we won't lose." Carlisle said. Charlotte walked to where the pitch.

Just before Charlotte threw the ball a really strong wind blew past her and strait towards James. "It seems that Charlotte over there is actually a snack." As soon as James said that Edward rushed over to Charlotte as did the others. They all got in their defensive positions as Laurent said "James back off." Then he continued "we were just passing through we didn't come here to fight." Then he turned around and got Victoria and James to follow him.


	5. Chapter 5

Twilight alternate

Chapter 5

"Edward, get Charlotte out of here get her back to Charlie's." Carlisle said to Edward. "Charlotte make an excuse to leave and then come back to ours." Edward said to Charlotte as she got on his back and he ran towards her Morris minor and put her in the car. Charlotte thought of what to say to Charlie as they got in the drive way. She got out and walked into the house as Amy and Joanna and Charlie greeted her. She gave her sisters the look that the bad thing happened so they said to Charlie "I think Charlotte should go somewhere for a week." As Charlie looked into Charlottes blue eyes he agreed.

Charlotte grabbed a few things then she gave them a hug and left. "This is the hardest thing I've had to do this week." She said to Edward. As they drove back to his home. He got her through the door when they saw Laurent with Carlisle. Laurent said "Don't worry I'm only here to warn you that James won't want to give up now that he knows you're all protecting her." Then with that he left. They walked to where the others are and then Rosalie said "Charlotte lets swap Jackets." Everyone looked at Rosalie looking surprised.

"Right then you can put my scent everywhere to throw him off my trail." Charlotte said "Alice and jasper will you travel to phoenix with me? While one of the others drive my car and please don't damage it." She questioned. They all looked at Charlotte in surprise except Alice. Then they nodded and Charlotte got in the car with Alice and Jasper when they drove off in a separate direction then the Charlottes car.

After they got to the airport Charlotte rang her family and told them she just boarded the plane. When she put the phone down Edward rang Alice telling her that James had caught on and then Alice and jasper rushed Charlotte on the plane and they took off. Charlotte fell asleep and when she woke up they landed and they got off and signed into a hotel.

6 days after they arrived Jasper sensed Charlotte getting anxious so he used his power and calmed her down since she wasn't allowed to leave the hotel room until James was killed. Charlotte jumped just before her phone rang. "Ignore it just ignore it." Charlotte said to Alice and Jasper. She then went to the bathroom and read the text from the person who rang her it read 'Come to where they do ballet.' Charlotte then went to see if Alice and Jasper were still there she saw no sign of them so she left the hotel room and went to the studio.

When she arrived at the ballet studio she walked through the doors and went to where she knew James was and then she looked at all the mirrors when he said "why was it so easy to get you here alone?" "I wonder why." Charlotte replied sarcastically and then she said "So why pick me to chase I don't smell that good and they were only protecting me because its their territory not yours." "Because I like a good chase that's all." He replied back to her. Charlotte kept moving staying as far away as possible trying to keep him occupied.

"Well it was a fun chase while it lasted." James yelled before lunging at Charlotte. She dodged just as he almost got to her. "why are you good at dodging?" he questioned. "practice?" was all she yelled before she ran out of the room to get outside so he wouldn't be able to catch her so easily. Just as Charlotte got out of the room he caught up and threw her into a pillar. "you cant get away from me." James said. Just after she stood up just as Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Alice and Jasper arrived in stopping him from getting any closer to Charlotte. "Wait I didn't get a single hit in." Charlotte said as she walked in front of the cullens. "im not weak that I need to be protected all the time." Charlotte yelled as she coughed a little bit of blood up from the impact with the pillar. "We know your not." Rosalie and Alice said in sync. "Thanks I love all of you it means a lot that you care." Charlotte said back "So Edward go ahead he is all yours." Charlotte finished. So Edward and the rest killed James and let Charlotte set the remains on fire. "Well that was fun." Charlotte said as they went on the return trip back to gloomy old forks where her family was waiting.


	6. Chapter 6

Twilight Alternate

Chapter 6

After they finished James off they went back to Forks and was brought to the hospital and doctor Cullen checked Charlotte over as her Amy, Joanna and Charlie walked in. Amy and Joanna ran and hugged Charlotte. Charlie just spoke to doctor Cullen when Edward walked into the room and sat next to Charlotte on the hospital bed.

"She is fine she just fell over and scraped her leg a little." Edward and Carlisle both said to Charlie. "It's true i'm fine, I just fell over that is all I promise." Charlotte said to her dad, she gave Charlie a hug and said bye to Charlie. "So Carlisle what are we going to do about the burnt building?" Alice said while walking into the room. "Well the only thing we can do is hide that any of us were there." Carlisle replied to his adopted daughter. Doctor Carlisle Cullen put a bandage on Charlotte's leg to stop her from getting it infected. "How did you do that?" Alice asked Charlotte. "I fell over on something and I couldn't help it i'm accident prone." Charlotte replied.

Edward dropped Charlotte off home after Amy and Joanna left the hospital. "Hey I got distracted, its not my fault." Charlotte whispered to Edward. "Well then goodnight I will see you on Monday give you time to calm down a little." Edward mumbled in her ear. Charlotte pouted "Okay I guess but come up later after you told Carlisle and the others what happened." "See you in a bit then." Edward whispered back gave her a kiss on the cheek and left.

Charlotte opened the front door and walked inside her home and she ran up the stairs to her room. She grabbed her pyjamas and a towel and went to have a shower. After her shower she sat down on her bed until Amy and Joanna came bursting through her door. "look who we found." Joanna whispered excitedly as Amy pulled a black cat out from behind her back the cat had a cream mark on its nose and on its back was the cream and ginger bits of fur within the black fur. "Una?" Charlotte whispered while Amy placed Una down on the bed. Una meowed and sat on Charlottes lap pushing her hands up so she could curl up to be more comfortable.

"where did you find her exactly?" Charlotte questioned the two. "we found her out the back wandering and thought you missed her a lot." Amy replied. "Okay you two come here give me a quick hug and then go do what you have to do." Charlotte said back and Amy and Joanna came gave her a quick hug and left they both left the room. "crazy aren't they Una, but they're right I did miss you anyway lets get you some food and then let you sleep." Charlotte said to her little companion and then walking down the stairs and walking to the kitchen and cooking some chicken for Una. After cooking the chicken and cutting it, Charlotte fed her cat and they went back into her bedroom and she sat down on the floor and Una curled up on her lap they stayed like that for a few hours.

"Aren't you tired yet?" Edward said as he climbed through the window and sat down on the floor next to it. "Always." Charlotte replied then adding "Besides I found my sweet little kitty cat." then stroking Una's head and feeling the cat push her head onto her own hand. Charlotte gave Edward a kiss on the cheek and said "thanks though I was doing great before you got there." she stood up carefully moving her cat and sat on the bed. "its uncomfortable on the floor come here." Charlotte said as Una moved to the pillows. "its getting late you should really get some sleep now." Edward said and hugged her while laying them both down. "Okay but only because I need to not because you said I should." Charlotte said as she turned to face her cat as the covers were being pulled up. "Night almighty Vampire." Charlotte whispered sarcastically before falling asleep.


End file.
